


early morn i find a home

by GrayJedi11



Series: diner stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Child Abuse, Cussing, Depressed Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Diners, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not in the story though, Okay Writing, Self-Harm, Talked about, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Character, [insert shrug emoji here], actually edited this, forgot how to spell edited for a second, honestly assume i curse in anything i write, i dont remember, i have no idea how im imagining the lighting you figure it out, i hope you guys have accepted that everyone is out of character all the time, i think theres probably cursing in this, idk - Freeform, like this entire series, may i reiterate that this is completely unrealistic, mayyybe some implied brotherly prinxiety, this would never happen in real life, unrealistic storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: roman suddenly has to deal with a huge problem. luckily, a random waiter's there to help him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: diner stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	early morn i find a home

The diner was silent as Virgil replaced the salt on the last table. He doubted there would be many customers after 2:00 AM, whether it be because it's 2:00 AM or the diner has a 2.5 star rating. He was sure there were a couple other reasons as well. 

That's why he jumped when the door's annoying jingle sounded and a teenager around his age walked in. He immediately made his way to the back of the diner, ignoring Virgil. 

Was he- _crying?_

The kid proceeded to sit down at a booth and slam his head onto the table, sobbing into his Letterman sleeves.

Virgil stood a bit shocked, but he'd seen weirder. He set down the salt, half full and made his way to the booth. He pushed down his anxiety. This person obviously needed help. 

"Um," he said while sitting down across from the sobbing person before him, "are you okay?"

Stupid question. Of course not. 

The boy sobbed harder, and Virgil let him. He soon took off his jacket, revealing blood, bruises and scars on his arms to use the wet Letterman as a pillow. 

"Oh my- I'll get something to wrap that-"

The boy weakly objected, but doing so seemed to only make him cry harder. Virgil trembled as he rushed to the back room, fumbling the First Aid kit from its high shelf. 

When he returned, the boy was somewhat calmer, but jumped when Virgil tapped him to ask if he could give him his arm. Reluctantly, he held it out and Virgil started wrapping it. 

He couldn't help but notice the amount of scars left on this boy's body, and the new deep cuts that would surely make more. He taped the ends and the boy turned his head sideways on the table to look at it.

"Do… you wanna talk?" It felt awkward asking this as a stranger, but he supposed it was the best he could do. 

"I-" the boy choked, "I got kicked out," he looked ready to cry again, "of my house, I, I don't have a home, I don't have money, I have nowhere to go, I don't know what to do-"

"Hey, it's, it's okay. Do- do you need food? Have you eaten today?"

"I don't have any money-"

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it."

Virgil gazed at the kid's tear-stained face until he got a slight nod. He proceeded to prepare some bacon and toast (their breakfast was better than anything else) and a milkshake, because even if it wasn't the best milkshake, this kid looked like he could use one. 

Virgil brought it over and set it down. The boy started eating slowly, but gaining speed. He finished quickly and stared at the table anxiously.

"When was the last time you ate?"

He mumbled "last night" almost quiet enough that Virgil couldn't hear. 

"Oh my God- I'll get you more food."

"You don't have to, I'm already wasting it."

"It's not a waste, I swear."

Virgil gave him a more substantial sandwich, which he did eat a little slower than the bacon and toast. When he finished, he laid his arms crossed against the table and put his head on them, flinching presumably from pain before settling down.

"If you need anything, just tell me."

"What I need is a _house,"_ he whispered, “sorry.”

"No, it's fine."

Virgil was greeted with silence, so he spoke again. 

"What's your name?"

The boy sighed. "Roman. Like my parents would ever call me that, though."

"Um, if you don't mind sharing, why'd they kick you out?"

Roman choked back tears before he couldn't. He began repeatedly slamming his head on the table, far too hard to be healthy. Virgil tried his best to put his hand between his head and the table, and Roman soon grew tired of trying and let his head fall limp on Virgil's hand. 

"They kicked me out because I was _trans._ Well, that and the point they've made many times that I'm a worthless piece of shit," he gestured vaguely to bruises on his shoulder.

"Decided I was gonna finally cut my hair and wear my fucking binder with them. They didn't take it very well. God, I'm so _stupid,"_ he said, resuming attempts to give himself a concussion.

Virgil instead, this time, held Roman's head away from the table, who started crying again.

"If it's any consolation… you pass really well.” Virgil rubbed his neck awkwardly. “When I first cut my hair I just looked like a butch lesbian."

Virgil cautiously let Roman's head go, and to his relief it looked up at Virgil instead. 

"You're trans too?!?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I was dumb when I picked a name like 'Virgil,' though. You picked a nice name. Roman."

"You named yourself after a _poet?!"_

Roman looked delighted at this news, but it didn't last for long. 

"If I even _mentioned_ any masculine names, my mom or dad would fucking beat me. Whoever was there, usually."

"Holy shit. I can't imagine having to deal with that. It's way too much for anyone to _ever_ go through."

Roman mumbled a small "I probably deserve it," before going silent again, tracing the patterns on his cup with his finger, watching the ice melt. 

“No, you don’t! You don’t deserve to be hurt like that!” 

“You sure? I’m kinda a shitty person.” 

“I promise you’re not. If anything you’ve said to me means anything at all.” 

A silence fell over them for a few minutes. 

"What am I going to do?" 

Virgil thought for a moment, looking at the person in front of him. His hair was ruffled and messy, and his eyes were puffy from crying. He glanced at the bandages holding back most of the blood, and the binder strap peeking through his shirt. One earring hung out of his ear, the other seemingly ripped out in someone's anger. His jacket was almost bloody and stained, his shirt not faring much better. Once-twinkling eyes stared dully at their hand, shaking against its glass absently. On one hand, they were basically strangers. On the other, this kid just got kicked out of his house. He had nothing. 

"I know we literally just met, but, I mean I don't know, it wouldn't be a guarantee, but I bet my mom would- might let you stay at our house, at least for a little bit. I mean, I don't know, maybe she wouldn't, we’re not exactly rich, but she really cares about LGBT+ youth and if you got a job you might be able to afford a small apartment with someone once you're a legal adult, I doubt she'd mind until then, I mean how old are you? Sorry, I just, wanna help." 

Roman looked on the verge of tears, smiling acutely at Virgil. 

"S-same thing with the 'don't know you very well', but I could," he paused, " _really_ use a hug right now. Of course like, don’t feel pressured-" 

Virgil obliged instantly, switching sides of the booth to give his new friend a tight, long hug. Roman started crying again, but this time he had a real, full, wide smile on his face. He leaned into it, hugging back like his life depended on it. 

"Thanks for your offer, but I wouldn't wanna be a hassle or anything or waste your family's money-" 

"It's okay. If she's really concerned about that, which I'm sure she won't be, I can use the money I earn here. I won't let you be homeless." 

"You'd really do that for someone you met at 2AM at a diner?" 

"You need it, and I can provide it." 

Roman started crying happy tears, grinning like he'd never been this happy before. From what Virgil could tell, he probably hadn't. Roman could barely believe it. 

Not only would he be living in a house, but a home. 


End file.
